Discologie
by lulu joy
Summary: Recueil de textes courts sur le Disque-Monde. De l'humour, du romantisme, du pathétique et des parcelles de vie. En bref: Vérence, Magrat, Rincevent, Mémée Ciredutemps, Planteur, Carotte, Vimaire, Cohen, Deuxfleurs, Cogite, Sort...
1. Chapitre 1: Surréalisme et couvrechef

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Terry Pratchett pour nous offrir de tels personnages. Je ne fait que les emprunter.

**Titre :** Surréalisme  
**Défi :** _Costume_

Au soir de la noce, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.  
Magrat était sans doute la moins impressionnée des deux ; il faut dire que l'autre avait revêtit son costume de fou. Un comble pour un roi. Une bénédiction pour la reine !  
Elle se souvint de toutes les raisons d'aimer Vérence : Son regard timide, sa douceur et la poésie triste et romantique que tout son être dégageait.  
Un fou devenu roi épouse une sorcière devenu reine. Même dans les contes de fée normaux, les fins heureuses étaient plus réalistes.  
Et c'est le rire de la reine Magrat trouvant son fou de mari dormant au pied du lit ce matin-là réveilla tout le château.

.

.

.

**Titre : **Une histoire de couvre-chef  
**Défi : **_Amour-propre_

On dit qu'un mage vient toujours rechercher son chapeau.  
Le chapeau du mage, c'est sacré, ça faisait partie de lui-même, un peu comme un agent du Guet ne devient agent qu'en accrochant sa plaque à son plastron. Les sorcières comprennent bien cela – Pour mémé Ciredutemps, son chapeau, c'est même une question d'amour-propre.  
Rincevent a toujours appris à ravaler son amour-propre. Il est assez nul pour avoir fait fuir sa mère avant sa naissance, c'est un mage raté, le malheur le suivait partout il allait (souvent propulsé par une centaines de petits pieds).  
Mais partout où il allait, il gardait toujours son chapeau de Maje, et quand il le perdait, des feuilles de palmes et coquillages pouvaient le remplacer. Jamais sans son chapeau, voilà le seul amour-propre de Rincevent.

* * *

Voila la première partie de mes courts petits textes du Disque-Monde. J'espère que cela vous a plût! J'en ai déjà écrit quelques-un et je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là.

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est court, ça me feras grand plaisir et j'aurais la banane (ook!) toute la journée.


	2. Chapitre 2: Des oeufs et de la liberté

Disclaimer: L'oeuvre du Disque-Monde a été crée par l'immense Terry Pratchett.

.

**Personnages/Couples :** Planteur, Carotte, Vimaire / Planthara, Cohen, Deuxfleurs  
**Défi :** _Les Œufs_ (sur le site du Vadé-mécum du Disque-Monde)  
**Nombre de mots :** 2x200

**Le poids du folklore sur l'estomac.**

Il y avait des dizaines de fêtes par an à Ankh-Morpork, certaines plus importantes que d'autres. L'une des plus modestes se déroulait pendant le printemps seconde, entre Février et Mars selon les phases de la lune (et selon l'humeur des grands prêtres). C'était une fête inutile, dont l'origine s'était perdue depuis longtemps, mais on continuait malgré tout à cacher des œufs dans la pelouse des jardins pour le coté « Ankh » et dans les rues pour le coté « Morpork ». Et on mangeait des plats basé sur l'œuf.

Cela tombait bien, car Planteur avait reçu tout une cargaison d'œuf-de-mille-ans-d'age-tout-frais-d'avant-hier de son collège Agatéen (troqué contre ses saucisses, et, vu le taux de change, il se tranchait la gorge). Les jours précédents la fête aux œufs, il entreprit donc de vendre sa marchandises aux cuisiniers de touts les restaurants de la ville, à celui de l'Université et du Palais, et pour finir, au capitaine Carotte qui passait par là.

Ce dernier était justement de corvée de cuisine au guet des orfèvres ce jour-là, et il comptait bien faire quelques spécialités naines aux œufs. L'histoire ne dit pas quelle recette exactement, mais même Vimaire ne voulu plus jamais en reparler.

.

.

.

**Pénurie de matière première**

L'Empire Agatéen avait la capacité étrange d'accepter ce qu'on lui amenait, sans distinction, y compris les coutumes du reste du Disque et la fête des œufs était dorénavant respectée chaque année depuis son apparition.

Mais un problème s'était posé cette année-là. Il avait été soigneusement caché, surtout parce qu'elle ne concernait que le palais ; Les honnêtes commerçants d'œufs fournissaient les honnêtes gens. Le palais était fourni par Planthara.

Au palais, la fête battait son plein, car un petit bal était prévu avant le repas. Les chants traditionnels résonnaient dans la salle, et personnes ne se doutait de ce qui se tramait en cuisine.

Lorsque le diné fut servis, toute la cour s'assis. Les mauvaises habitudes d'empoisonnement ayant disparue avec l'avènement de Cohen, tout le monde mangea de bon cœur, sauf le Grand Vizir, qui examinait minutieusement son assiette en écoutant soliloquer l'Empereur.

-J'aime quand même bien ces chants, mais je pige rien. Ca veut dire quoi, « Ob-la-di » ?  
-C'est bizarre, c'est pas la recette habituelle.  
-Ah, merci. Et « Ob-la-da » ?  
-On dirait…  
Il prit prudemment un bout du ragout d'œufs et gouta. Il connaissait ce gout, fichtre !  
-… de la saucisse de Planteur !

**Titre : Du concept de liberté**  
**Défi : **_Excuse_  
**  
**

N'importe quelles excuses de nains pouvaient suffire à n'importe qui, surtout quand le dit nain porte une hache à double tranchant dans le creux de ses mains.  
Sauf peut-être à Carotte. Aucune excuse ne suffisait à Carotte (a moins qu'elle soit vraiment légitime) et c'était un garçon trop honnête pour s'en chercher.  
Lorsque les nains arrivaient à la ville, ils prenaient des noms impressionnant, buvaient dans des bars après leur travail et cessaient d'envoyer des lettres à leurs mères.  
Pas le caporal Carotte. Et il ne considérait pas la dureté du travail et l'éloignement comme une excuse valable pour ne pas écrire à sa maman et a son papa, eux qui lui avait offert une jeunesse heureuse, libre bien qu'à genoux.

* * *

Voila la seconde partie de cette Discologie. Avez-vous des défis à me proposer? Si oui, allez-y, j'adore en relever.

Vous appréciez? Savez-vous qu'un grand bonheur augmente la durée de vie? Faites vivre les fanfictionneur, commentez. Ook!


	3. Chapitre 3: Des PC aux albums d'icono

**Disclaimer :** +++ Selon Wikipedia, c'est Terry Pratchett qui a créé le Disque Monde. +++

.

**Titre :** Attachement virtuel  
**Défi :** Résistance  
**  
**

Cogite se demandait vaguement quelle était la résistance de Sort. Avait-il assez de défenses personnelles ? Ne devais-t-on pas le mettre sous une cage d'acier pour le protéger des intempéries ? Les fourmis y survivraient-elles ? Dans un autres sens, si un esprit malveillant* se mettait à l'utiliser pour son compte, les dégâts seraient considérable !  
Le mieux à faire, c'est lui demander carrément.  
+++ Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. +++  
+++ Erreur manque de fromage. Reprise du début. +++  
Effectivement, ça l'avançait grandement.

*c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Cogite. Il devenait vraiment possessif avec Sort.

.

.

.

**Titre :** L'album  
**Défi :** Fragile  
**  
**

Deuxfleurs ouvre l'album d'iconographie et tourne les pages lentement, sous le regard peiné de sa fille.  
Elle sait bien que son père ne se rappelle plus de certains détails, ce qu'il avait mangé la veille par exemple, ou le nombre exact de ses petits enfants. Des fois il la confondait avec maman, paix à son âme.  
Elle est terrifiée, parce qu'elle connait bien cet album. Enfant, elle écoutait souvent les récits que son père lui contait de ses voyages de l'autre coté des murs, les illustrant avec les iconos. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Surtout les histoires de dragons.  
Lui qui avait si peur d'oublier, il a remplis un album de souvenir. Et maintenant, la tapisserie fragile de sa mémoire partait en lambeau.

.

.

* * *

Voila voila! c'était la troisième partie de ce receuil! J'espère que cela vous a plut.

J'en ai encore deux-trois en réserve, plus un défi que l'on m'a lancé, je les mettrais au fur et à mesure. En attendant, vous pouvez me reviewer!


End file.
